


Hug the nightmares away

by CelticWolf55



Series: Adrinette Drabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWolf55/pseuds/CelticWolf55
Summary: Mari has a recurring nightmare of a boy in white with cold blue eyes and wakes up in a sweat.Adrien offers her comfort
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: Adrinette Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556938
Comments: 14
Kudos: 215





	Hug the nightmares away

Marinette woke up in a sweat with a gasp and a muffled scream.

This was the 3rd time this week she’d seen violent images of her partner in white leather, with piercing blue eyes, and a deadly intent.

She panted hard as she tried to calm her racing heart.

Tikki flitted over to her and put a hand on her charge’s shoulder in an effort to comfort her.

“It’s okay, Marinette. It was just a dream.”

“Why am I seeing this, Tikki? I thought the Miraculous Ladybugs would cure this and remove the memory completely of the other universe.” Marinette huffed, wiping sweat off her brow with her shirt sleeve.

“Sometimes it doesn’t work perfectly. Things are difficult when it comes to other universes and timelines.” She tried to explain.

“Try and get some rest. You have school in a few hours.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Marinette mumbled, collapsing back against the pillows with exhaustion.

That morning at school, Marinette was plagued with flashes of white and ice blue eyes.

She was so deep in her thoughts, trying her hardest to push them into the deep recesses of her mind, when she bumped into Adrien.

She looked up at him and blushed.

“Hey, you okay, Marinette?” He asked, noting the dark bags under her eyes and the way she had been worrying her lip so much she hadn’t even noticed she’d bitten it, a small line of blood dribbling out.

She tried, she really did, but those words caused everything to tumble out all at once.

She flung her arms around him and buried her face deep into his chest, hoping he wouldn’t register that she was crying.

“Mari… What’s wrong?” He asked, arms wrapping around her, rubbing comforting circles on her back.

“Nightmare.” Was all she could manage to get out, her voice wavering.

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked tentatively, his arms tightening around her.

She shook her head against his chest, staying silent in his arms, and he continued to hold her until her breathing evened out.

And even then, he waited for her to let go first.

This went on for three months.

The same recurring nightmare would wake her in the middle of the night, sometimes multiple times a night, and she would meet him early in the park before school and he would be waiting with a sympathetic smile and outstretched arms.

She would run into his arms and breathe a sigh of relief as she was enveloped in his warmth and comfort.

It was around halfway through the second month that he dropped the first kiss onto her head.

At first, Marinette froze, having been taken aback by the sweet gesture, but leaned into it needily.

A week later, she looked up at him during their cuddle and he smiled sympathetically and, moving her fringe out of the way, kissed her forehead.

Despite the horrific dreams, often waking up having been convinced she’d been killed, she looked forward to her morning rendezvous with Adrien.

She looked forward to feeling the warmth of his arms around her, the smell of his cologne on his chest, his heartbeat against her cheek.

But most of all, she looked forward to the affection.

He kissed her forehead, and on the beginning of the third month, when she'd looked up at him, he'd noticed tears running down her cheeks and kissed them away.

He'd pulled her back against him immediately after, cupping the back of her head.

“Don’t cry, Mari.” He'd whispered to her.

It was towards the end of the third month that it finally happened.

After being held in his arms and crying unashamedly as he peppered kisses on her face, until she moved unexpectedly and their lips touched.

Both teens were too shocked to move right away, but once they realised what had happened, they pulled apart and averted each other’s gaze with embarrassment.

They eventually looked back at each other, and, without even realising it, leant back in slowly until their lips met again, moving them gently and tenderly together.

The following day, instead of beating around the bush, Adrien cupped her face and kissed her as soon as she was within reach.

Marinette gave into the kiss with zero resistance, wrapping her arms around him as she hummed contentedly into his mouth.

He held her with a tender reverence, his lips gentle, soft, letting her control how far it went.

Even after the nightmares stopped, Marinette still met Adrien each morning for her daily dose of kisses with an eagerness, jumping out of bed without having to be dragged, to meet him where he was patiently waiting, leaping into his arms excitedly and kissing him needily.

Six months after the nightmares first started, Marinette whispered three little words that changed everything against his lips.

And before she could panic and take it back, he smiled against her mouth, pecking her lips before returning the words softly.


End file.
